Why
by Linnafan
Summary: An accident leaves Linna questioning her roll as a Knight Saber.


When she had first joined the team Linna was always afraid of something going wrong. However after dozens of missions having things go wrong simply became part of the job. This mission wan no different. Linna was being crushed by a giant boomer and Nene and Priss lay on the ground after catching a hard blow to the head. Linna was trying to pound the boomers head into letting her go but the more it squeezed the harder it was for her to struggle.

"Linna! You have to get away from it and finish it off." Sylia was yelling in the earpiece.

"I'm…Trying." Linna said pounding as hard as she could.

Finally it seemed that she had managed to pound it into submission and it let her go. She stumbled back a few steps then rushed in slamming her fist into its chest where her HUD was showing the core. She tore past the medal and wires and wrapped her hand around the core and tugged hard. The boomer went lifeless standing in the middle of the street and Linna spun around landing a hard roundhouse to its chest sending it crashing into a wall and falling to the ground.

Priss and Nene were beginning to get to their feet when Linna ran over to them to help. They were both wobbling a little from the concussion that they no doubt had. Sylia was barking orders into the headsets for them to leave before the ADP arrived.

"We heard you Sylia." Priss said, "We are leaving."

"Somebody help!" A woman yelled from behind them, "She's hurt!"

Linna and the others turned around and saw a man kneeling behind the boomer that Linna had destroyed. There was a young woman laying face down on the ground with blood all around her. Linna took off running over to the woman ignoring orders from both Sylia and Priss and kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" She asked. Looking from the woman on the ground to the woman next to her.

"The boomer landed on her." Shesaid. "Please you have to help her, she's my sister."

Linna nodded and gently lifted the woman off the ground.

"Linna what the hell are you doing?" Sylia yelled. "The ADP are on their way get the hell out of there."

"I have to help her Sylia." Linna said jumping hard off the ground and letting her boosters take over.

"God Damn it Linna!"

Linna Ignored Sylia as she jumped from one rooftop to the next heading for the hospital. The young woman in her arms moaned in pain making Linna wince. She knew that it was her fault for the girl being hurt. If she hadn't kicked the boomer none of it would have happened. The hospital was in sight as the woman began moaning more and more.

"Hang on." Linna said, "We're almost there."

She landed right in front of the hospital scearing a security guard that was standing at the doors and ran past him. She ran to the ER calling for someone to help but everyone simply looked at her in shock.

"She need help!" Linna yelled. "Now!"

Finally three doctors came running out of the ER doors and up to her pit a bed. Linna lay her on the bed and they wheeled her off into the ER leaving Linna standing in the ER waiting room with her armor covered in blood.

"Ok Linna you got her help not get out of there now!" Sylia yelled.

Linna nodded to herself and headed to the door where the security guard was still sitting on the ground looking at her. She ran past him and jumped into the air and headed for Sylia's. She already knew that she was going to be in trouble but didn't care. She was a Knight Saber to help people not hurt them. When she walked into the pit Sylia was standing in the middle of the room shacking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed.

"She needed help," Linna said taking off her helmet, "I wasn't going to let her die."

"Are you fucking stupid? What if the ADP caught you?"

"They didn't."

Linna walked past Sylia into the changing room where Priss and Nene were standing already dressed in their regular clothes. Sylia was right behind her yelling.

"What the fuck would you have done?" Linna yelled turning around. "Would you have just let her die?"

"I would have done what I had to to keep myself safe!"

"Well that's you Sylia! I AM here to keep others safe!"

Sylia looked like she was going to slap her but turned around and stormed out of the room instead. Linna threw her helmet at the wall swearing before stripping off her suit and began changing.

"Umm. Linna." Nene said.

"What Nene!"

"Never mind."

Linna finished dressing and walked out of the room past the mess that Sylia was making and out into the street. She climbed into her little car and sped off down the still mostly packed streets. She gunned her little four cylinder car as hard as it would go headed home. She kept thinking how stupid she had been for kicking the boomer even after it was destroyed and wondering if the girl was ok. As she walked into her apartment she turned on the TV to the news wondering if the news had anything on the girl.

"It has been confirmed that the boomer that had gone mad this evening had destroyed by the ADP." the reporter said. "However during the battle a young woman was injured and rushed to hospital by a member of the ADP. Despite the doctors best efforts the girls injuries were too severe and she was pronounced dead soon after arriving."

Lnna's blood went cold, it was her fault. She walked through her apartment in a daze going from one room to the next as if she had never been in the apartment before. Finally she managed to find her bathroom and turned on the shower and climbed in with all of her clothes on. She could feel the girls blood all over her and no matter how hard she scrubbed it wouldn't come off. Finally she just sank to the floor of the shower and started to cry as the cold water fell over her.


End file.
